Repetition of the Past
by EternalGlory87
Summary: Sequel! Just when Draco and Hermione thought everything was perfect everything is about to change. Their perfect daughter meets a boy and that spells trouble. The past will repeat itself once again only this time there is no happy ending. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This belongs to the talented JK Rowling. 

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So, I've had many requests to do a sequel to "Kiss and Tell" and here it is! If you haven't read the original "Kiss and Tell" please read and review that one. There's some background information that maybe useful in later chapters – perhaps anyway. Right now, I have no plot for this story. I was bored one night when this sprang into my head! If any of you, my readers, have any interesting plot ideas, please PLEASE email me! I really hate writing a story and not knowing where its going! Another thing, I deleted my story, "A Thousand Lies." No one was reviewing it, and there hadn't been a review in over a year! I figured I'd take it down, and give that space to someone who has a story that would review it! Well, that one had an amazing plot line, but it wasn't getting the reviews it deserved. If you want to know what it was, just email me. Make sure, if you do email me, you specify in the subject line what it's regarding to. Write something like "FanFic Story." Okay, without farther adieu here's "Kiss and Tell 2." BTW, the title will change when I have a plot:) Enjoy and review!

Chapter 1: New Beginnings 

Draco Malfoy married the love of his life Hermione Granger. If you had told him this in his first year he would marry Hermione he would have laughed. It was hard to believe that he, Draco, could not stand to be away from his wife for very long. It shocked Draco that he and Hermione had a fifteen-year-old daughter, Ophelia, and twin boys Jeremy and Benjamin, who would be turning one on the day his daughter returned to Hogwarts.

He walked through the long corridor of the Malfoy Manor. He walked through the house and remembered Ophelia took her first steps in this very corridor – more than fourteen years earlier. He shuddered at the thought of nearly losing Hermione almost one year ago. She was near death while giving life to the twins, but survived. Draco knew it was her will to see her children grow up that pulled her through.

The house was large but it was homey. He knew the memories of his children and his wife overpowered the memories of his childhood. In every room, there was a memory between him and Hermione, or of his children. When Draco felt lonely, he walked through the house and remembered everything.

Draco stopped at the third last door. He opened the brass handles to reveal his beautiful wife sleeping on the bed with Jeremy and Benjamin on either side of her. He smiled simply. Hermione had to be the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, especially because she had carried his three children. She still had the same figure from when she was seventeen, just before Ophelia was conceived.

Ophelia looked like Hermione, only she had his blond hair. At Hogwarts, she had taken after both Draco and Hermione. She was smart, and the top of her class, and the newest Prefect. She was, however, a seeker just like her father. When she was sorted, she took after her mother and was the first Malfoy to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. It made headlines because the wizarding world was not accustomed to a Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor. Draco would never forget the letter Ophelia sent home that same night. He, as a father, had never been more proud of his baby girl. Every year, Ophelia had proven herself to be all that she can. No matter what she did, Hermione and Draco were proud parents.

"Daddy," said a soft female voice. Draco quietly shut the door and turned around to see his daughter staring at him. He smiled.

"Yes, love?" he said.

"Bethany just owled, and said she will be late coming. She said something happened to her broom. She said her mother would not allow her to use hers so she has to stop at Diagon Alley to get it fixed. She said she's owl when she's done." She kissed her fathers cheek and walked past him to the stairs.


End file.
